


Siblings

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Sweetness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Multi, Platonic KageYachi, Siblings, Sweet Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: How Yachi and Kageyama's friendship truly started until they became inseparable<3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Madoka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu/Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka & Yachi Madoka, Yahaba Shigeru/Watari Shinji/Yachi Hitoka, and a little bit of - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu Sweetness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709776
Kudos: 42





	Siblings

**Yachi Hitoka & Kageyama Tobio**

_"Siblings"_

Hitoka thought it is funny how people think that she and Tobio are dating because they aren't and they see each other as siblings.

This change in their relationship started during their second year in Karasuno. Hitoka had repaired that Tobio had been acting strange and stayed later and later in the gym so one day she waited for Tobio to end his extra practice before asking him if everything was alright. She thought he would treat her bad but he just broke down and started crying to which she hugged him tried to console him(she could never forget this because it broke her heart to see Tobio like that since he always looked like a strong person). They stayed like that until Tobio calmed down and instead of asking anything more she asked if he wanted to stay this weekend at her home to which he nodded his head. Tobio picked his bag and they started going away and when they arrived to Hitoka's house did she remember that Tobio didn't have any changes to which Tobio said it was okay. They entered and were received by Hitoka's mother who looked curious to Tobio but didn't ask anything until he had gone to the bathroom and Hitoka told her everything. When Tobio came back Madoka said she had this big shirt and a leggings that would fit him if he didn't mind and mother and daughter were surprised by the shine that appeared in Tobio's before he said it was okay.

When they were finally in Hitoka's room Tobio started telling Hitoka everything and Hitoka wanted to get up and go hit in someone but Tobio needed her. It was surprising that Tobio was genderfluid but she was happy for him but she wasn't happy with how Tobio's mother and siblings ignored him and never heard anythings he said.

After that every weekend Tobio would stay at Hitoka's house and in no time they started getting closer to the point Yuu and Ryuu were the first to think they were dating till they heard them talk about their crushes(Ryuu and Yuu were the firsts, after Hitoka, to know about Tobio being genderfluid and they hugged him and said how proud they were of him and yes Tobio cried). When other people outside of the volleyball club started thinking they were dating none of them said anything thinking it was best they thought that.

They were really touchy and their first kiss was with each other(after that they laughed so much because it was strange kissing each other). When Hitoka gained her first boyfriend she told him about her platonic relationship with Tobio but he didn't like it so she ended everything with her (now ex)boyfriend.

It took some years for people to understand that they were only really close friends and that they loved each other like siblings. The first people to understand it(outside of Ryuu and Yuu) were Shigeru and Shinji and thanks to Tobio she finally had courage to ask them in a date which they accepted surprised and three weeks later they were dating to Tobio's happiness.

Maybe what surprised Hitoka more about everything that happened is that right know she is at Tobio's side, since she is his maid of honor, watching him getting married to Ryuu and Yuu who made Tobio really happy and Hitoka couldn't be proud and maybe she was even more surprised when Ryuu and Yuu came to her to ask if she would give them permission to be with Tobio but she was happy because she and her brother were happy and they would make sure no one could take that from neither of them.


End file.
